Mr and Mrs Ronald Weasley
by FishCustard with Gingers
Summary: We watch the unfolding of the lives of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. We watch as they live their lives; pick up the pieces of their broken hearts and heal the scars they endured in the war. We watch them grow together, live, love, learn and hurt, until hopefully they get their happy ending. A/N: This is basically a revised ver. of Unexpected Reactions (which will stay up). R


**A/N: Hey guys, this is basically the revised and rewritten version of 'Unexpected Reactions', I had some ideas to put into the story but they wouldn't fit so I decided to write a new one. Don't worry if you haven't read ^That one^ you won't miss anything but some ideas and themes later on might be the same. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Read and Review and I'll see you guys next time!**

**Disclaimer: Any names, places, objects and spells you recognize belong to the magnificent Jo Rowling but most of the situations and characters you don't recognize are mine! The beautiful artwork is courtesy of ~anxiouspineapples, if you like it you can check out more of their work at _anxiouspineapples. deviantart. com_**

**ENJOY!**

"Hermione!" Ron shouted through the crowd of cheering people, Voldemort was lying lifeless on the ground; people walked up to it and carried out of the hall. "Hermione!" he shouted again, looking frantically around the room, just to make sure that she'd made it through the final battle. He knew he saw her battling Bellatrix and that made him worry. Then he heard her voice, over the others calling out for their families.

"Ron!" she called, "Ron, where are you!" Then he saw her, her bushy brown hair in the midst of a group of students, so he pushed and shoved his way to her. He stood there in front of her, his chest heaving, he could see tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry" he said, tears forming in his eyes at the thought of all that happened in the past 24 hours. A small smile played on her lips, he leaned down and wiping away the tears he pressed his lips on hers. It was less rushed and frantic then their first kiss, but still as amazing and passionate. He then wrapped his arms around her, her own twisting around his neck, he lifted her up still in contact with her lips, and they made up all those years they wasted.

Second passed that felt like years, they stared into each others' eyes. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. Nearly everyone had left the Great Hall to be with their families or grieve their dead alone.

Mrs Weasley was sitting next to Fred's body, George rested on his chest, he'd obviously fallen asleep and no one had the heart to move him. Hermione and Ron finally broke their gaze, now paying attention to everything that was going on in the room. The rest of the Weasley's were gathered in a group, with the exception of Ginny, who would no doubtedly be with Harry.

Ron and Hermione walked over to the Weasley's and stood in silence, tears staining their cheeks. Then at that time some people came and asked if they could take the bodies away. Hermione who had taken up a spot at Tonks' side started to cry even more, she was pulled off Dora's lifeless body and buried her face in Ron's chest. Percy noticed this interaction and decided right now might not be the right time to ask. He focused solely on his brother then, touching George's shoulder, he jolted awake.

George had another break down over Fred's body, Bill and Charlie had to pull him up off the floor and help him up to the Hospital Wing so that he could get some rest and Madame Pomfrey could look him over.

Ron took Hermione's hand and led her out of the Great Hall, neither of them could bear to be in there anymore. They walked through the deserted corridors of the giant castle, not spotting a person, living or dead anywhere, and somehow that was better. Somehow they had made their way to the portrait of the fat lady covering the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, or at least where the portrait of the fat lady was meant to hang. It seems that in the year that Snape and the Death Eaters had run the school, everything had changed. What now hung there was a gloomy, dimly lit room with remains of human bones scattering the floor.

The portrait was empty, wondering how they'd get in, Ron walked up to the portrait and gave it a slight tug and it swung open, obviously someone had already gotten in. Who and whether or not they were still in there, they didn't have a clue. They climbed in the portrait hole and found the common room exactly as they remembered it. 'Maybe not everything has changed' Ron thought to himself.

The fireplace was lit and the smell of home accosted their nostrils as they drunk in the smell they'd missed over the year of roughing it. Then they noticed two people sitting of the lounge in front of the fire. It was Harry and Ginny, they looked cleaner, so obviously they'd had the time to take a shower and get the blood and grime that caked their bodies off. Something Ron and Hermione were dying to do.

Ginny seemed to be asleep, resting her head on Harry's lap, his arm draped across her shoulders. Harry however seemed to be awake and staring into the fire, thinking. They walked over to him; he still hadn't noticed they'd entered. Harry was absentmindedly stroking Ginny gently and lovingly on the arm and Ron couldn't help but think that if anyone had to end up with his little sister he was glad it was Harry. Unlike with every other boyfriend Ginny ever had, when he saw them two together, even snogging, he didn't feel the need or desire to rip Harry's guts out. Because he knew that Ginny was head over heels for him and he felt the same, and he knew Harry would never ever do anything to hurt her. Also Harry knows she has 6 older brothers. That thought made him choke and Harry's head snapped up to them.

"Hey, I didn't hear you- Ron what's wrong?" Harry had seen the look on Ron's face. Ron was kicking himself in his head for bringing that up; he wasn't ready to come to terms with the fact that Ginny now only has 5 older brothers. Hermione somehow knew what was going on, she pulled him into a hug and whispered into his ear, "You know he wouldn't want you to beat yourself up about it. He knew what he was getting into." But even as she said that, she pulled away and had tears forming in her own eyes.

Harry was still sitting on the lounge, fearing that if he moved he'd wake up Ginny and she needed the sleep. "I'm so sorry mate" he said in a soft voice, somehow also knowing exactly what was going on.

The trio sat for a little bit longer together, Ginny still sleeping. Until Ron and Hermione left to go upstairs, for a hot shower and some clean clothes. Ron walked into the seventh year boy dormitory and walked over to the shower and turned it on. He then went through the process of extracting the jumper that had all but fused itself to his skin, when the door opened and Hermione walked in. A blush spread across his face as she walked toward him, blushing herself.

"I-I couldn't bear to be alone" she said and he nodded agreeing. "Not right now, not yet" Ron wrapped his arms around her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. They stood there for a little while just enjoying the feeling of safety they had in each other's arms.  
"You have to let go at some point" Ron said, "I have to get in the shower" Hermione realized the water was still running, she blushed even more as she moved away.

"You could come in with me" Ron said and Hermione looked at him, shocked.  
"No!" she said, then Ron smirked and shook his head.  
"I meant you could keep your clothes on, but I think it would be easier to get all of this off" he gestured to his grimy body, "If you have someone to help you, and well I'd much rather you than Harry." Hermione giggled and agreed.

Hermione helped Ron extract the grimy clothes from his body, all except his pants. Ron then did the same for Hermione leaving her t-shirt and pants. They walked into the warm water and both gave a sigh of relief and started to de-grime themselves. Once they had finished, gotten out of the dripping clothes, and wrapped themselves in the fluffy white towels provided, they felt much better. But they realized as they walked back out into the dormitory, that they had no clothes to change into.

Hermione thinking resourcefully tried to think where she had left her small bag with their stuff in it when suddenly – CRACK! Kreacher was standing in the middle of the room in a bow.  
"Master Ron, Miss Hermione" he said as he straightened out of his bow, "Master Harry has sent me to get you anything you need." Hermione felt a rush of gratitude toward Harry and toward Kreacher.  
"Thank you Kreacher" She said, "Could you possibly get us some clean clothes and underwear, maybe even something to eat if that's not too much trouble or if it's possible." Kreacher bowed low again and said, "Nothing is too much trouble for Kreacher, Miss Hermione" Then he was gone and within seconds he was back with a pile of clothes and a tray of sandwiches.  
"Thank you Kreacher" Hermione said, and Kreacher bowed low once more.  
"Just call if you need anything Miss and Kreacher will answer, Master Harry has made it my job to look after Miss Hermione, Master Ron and Miss Ginny when they call." Hermione smiled and then he was gone.

"That was nice of Harry" Ron said as he put on the clothes that Kreacher had brought and finished his second sandwich.  
"You don't think he's working him too hard?" Hermione asked, but Ron shook his head.  
"Harry doesn't really use him for anything else and if anything, I bet he likes the work." He said, standing up and walking to the door.  
"But…" Hermione started, "What about-"  
"No 'Mione, he's been working at Hogwarts since August and he's probably glad for some direct orders."  
"I guess…" She said, joining him at the door. "We'd better go down and see if we can do something to help." He nodded and opened the door and guided Hermione through.


End file.
